raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Sricketts14381's series)
This Raccoons series by Sricketts14381 is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, and many other TV characters A Christmas Cyril A parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/A-Christmas-Cyril-90135372 A Christmas Cyril on deviantart.com] The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1: The Evergreen Concert Cyril Sneer appears to have returned to his evil ways in this story, resulting in the first crossover with Alvin and the Chipmunks. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-1-90135747 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1 - The Evergreen Concert on deviantart.com] Music: Here I Go Again - Lisa Lougheed & Curtis King, Jr. The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding Cedric and Sophia finally get engaged. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-2-90136196 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2 - The Evergreen Wedding on deviantart.com] Note: This is also the first of two appearances of the Weasels. The little girl Raccoon we see in various episodes in seasons 4 and 5 is finally named - "Penny Raccoon". Music: Come On Home - Lisa Lougheed Dating, Evergreen Forest Style This focuses on the relationship between Bert and Lisa Raccoon. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Dating-Evergreen-Forest-Style-90367444 Dating, Evergreen Forest Style on deviantart.com] Note: Bert and Lisa Raccoon start dating. Music: Never Even Know What Time It Is, Teach Me - Lisa Lougheed Sophia's Birthday Surprise With help from his friends, Cedric throws a surprise birthday party for Sophia. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sophia-s-Birthday-Surprise-90368115 Sophia's Birthday Surprise on deviantart.com] Note: Third Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed Flashbacks - The Raccoons on Ice, The Raccoons: Let's Dance!, The Evergreen Grand Prix, Rumours, The Headline Hunter, The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks Parts 1 & 2 Evergreen Forest Musical Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia take part in a High School Musical play. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Evergreen-Forest-Musical-90368657 Evergreen Forest Musical on deviantart.com] Note: This fanfic mentions Michelle Raccoon for the first time. Mr. Barnes makes an appearance. A flashback shows that now Cyril Sneer now has an uneasy relationship with Alvin and Brittany. The Cyril Sneer Story An accident lands Cyril in the hospital, and while he's in a coma, Bert and his friends think about old memories that involved Cyril. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Cyril-Sneer-Story-90567819 The Cyril Sneer Story on deviantart.com] Note: Fourth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. This episode reveals Cyril's dislike for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' music. Flashbacks - Stress Test, Go for Gold, Last Legs, The Raccoons on Ice, Surprise Attack, The Runaways, Buried Treasure, Opportunity Knocks, Rumours, Going It Alone, The Evergreen Grand Prix, The Sweet Smell of Success, Stop the Clock, Strictly by the Book, Second Chance, Bully for You, Courting Disaster, The One That Got Away, The Christmas Raccoons, Black Belt Bentley, Trouble Shooter, Join the Club, The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding, The Intruders, Cry Wolf, Read No Evil '' ''Music - Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed '' The Raccoons and the Beanstalk A parody of the classic tale of ''Jack and the Beanstalk, with a dash of Mickey and the Beanstalk. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Raccoons-and-the-Beanstalk-90568326 The Raccoons and the Beanstalk on deviantart.com] Note: Fifth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Music: Sooner or Later - The Dior Brothers Sneer or Swim Cyril learns how to swim. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sneer-Or-Swim-90569245 Sneer or Swim on deviantart.com] Notes: Sixth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Alvin and Brittany learn to respect Cyril a little. The Chipmunks' father/manager meets Chief Forest Ranger Dan and his children. Music: Growing Up - Lisa Lougheed Insomnia Bert and Lisa are having trouble sleeping. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Insomnia-92478262 Insomnia on deviantart.com] Note: First appearance of Michelle Raccoon. Music: Teach Me - Lisa Lougheed Three's a Crowd Lisa's old boyfriend visits her, and Berts feels like she is dumping him. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer opens a shopping website. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Three-s-A-Crowd-96220794 Three's a Crowd on deviantart.com] Note: "Curtis Raccoon" is the name given to Lisa's old boyfriend from the flashbacks seen in Moving In. Music: All Life Long - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr. Flashbacks - Spring Fever, Moving In, Join the Club, Go For Gold, Dating, Evergreen Forest Style, Sophia's Birthday Surprise, Insomnia The Evergreen Carnival The carnival has arrived in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Evergreen-Carnival-98326464 The Evergreen Carnival on deviantart.com] Note: Seventh Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. In this story, Broo, Snag and Lilly have speaking parts; although anyone outside them don't know what they are saying. The Chipmunks' mother, Vinny makes her debut in the fanfic series. Music: Restless in the Night - Lisa Lougheed Slam Dunk! When Lisa's old friends from school visit the Evergreen Forest to challenge the forest's non-existing basketball team, Lisa and Michelle team up to form one. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Slam-Dunk-101022309 Slam Dunk! on deviantart.com] Note: First appearance of Dave the Wolf. Music: Don't Fear the Fire - Steve Lunt The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1 Cyril, Bentley and Lisa are transported to the other planet where the Imperial Commander Sneer plots revenge. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-1-102927044 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1 on deviantart.com] Note: The prank caller would be revealed in Part 2. Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2 Cyril, Bentley, Lisa, team up with the Raccoons of the other planet, as well as Alvin and the Chipmunks, to save the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-2-103227106 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2 on deviantart.com] Note: Eighth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Alvin is revealed to be the prank caller in the last fanfic. Alvin starts calling Cyril 'Hose Nose' as of this fanfic. Music: Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed, Shining - John Schneider Michelle Meets Ty Michelle meets Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. [http://sricketts14381.com/art/Michelle-Meets-Ty-108752126 Michelle Meets Ty on deviantart.com] Note: First fanfic of 2009. Most of this fanfic is a dream of Michelle's. Music: You Can Do It - Leo Sayer Bentley's Valentine There's a Valentine Dance held in the Evergreen Forest, and young Bentley hopes to dance with the girl he loves. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Bentley-s-Valentine-111828948 Bentley's Valentine on deviantart.com] Note: Penny Raccoon starts to develop feelings for Bentley. It is also revealed that Michelle's birthday is on Valentine's Day Camp Evergreen During Spring Break, the Chipmunks and Chipettes end up spending it at Camp Evergreen with Bentley and Penny, and the camp counsellor is none other than Cyril Sneer. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Camp-Evergreen-114865519 Camp Evergreen on deviantart.com] Note: Nineth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Music: Missing It - Curtis King, Jr. What's Up Joe? Joe Raccoon visits the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/What-s-Up-Joe-117797625 What's Up Joe? on deviantart.com] Note: First and only appearance of Joe Raccoon, who is a friend of Michelle's that she met on the computer. Music: This Time - The Dior Brothers Flashbacks - Blast from the Past, Paperback Hero, Games People Play Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia Simon and Jeanette show their friends in the Evergreen Forest their Shrinking and Growth Machine, and Sophia is accidentally enlarged to giant size. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Attack-of-the-50-Foot-Sophia-121590028 Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia on deviantart.com] Note: Tenth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. From this fanfic on, Lisa is wearing wearing her basketball outfit - the reason would be revealed in "Summer In The Forest". Being from the UK, Michelle makes refence to Lewis Carroll's book, "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland". Sophia makes references to the 1993 remake of "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman", various Godzilla movies, the giant monsters and Megazords in the "Power Rangers" series, and the Autobots and Decepticons in the "Transformers" franchise. Flashback from The Raccoons on Ice Music: Here I Go Again - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr., Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed Love Sickness Bentley Raccoon develops a crush on Penny, and now has to choose between her and Michelle. Bert Raccoon tries to write an adventure series. And the Pigs becomes seriously ill, and are rushed to the hospital. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Love-Sickness-124765635 Love Sickness on deviantart.com] Notes: In loving memory of all the lives that were lost to the Swine Flu virus in 2009. Bentley gets over his crush on Michelle, taking on Bert and Lisa's advice on dating girls his own age. Music - Run With Us - Lisa Lougheed, Never Give Up - Cyril Sneer Flashbacks - Stop the Clock, Moving In, The Artful Dodger, The Runaways, Mom's the Word Summer In The Forest It's summer in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are back for another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Summer-In-The-Forest-126981753 Summer In The Forest on deviantart.com] Note: 11th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet Mr. Mammoth for the first time. Also, Mr. Mammoth speaks clearly for the third time. Lisa reveals that she wears her basketball outfit now is because of Bert, who likes it. Also revealed is that Cyril only watches Power Rangers when there's nothing else worth watching on. The Pigs do the "Three Stooges' Niagara Falls routine" in this fanfic. Lisa in Space Lisa journeys to the other world to help the "Lost Star" Raccoons stop the evil Imperial Commander Sneer from conquering the Earth again. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Lisa-In-Space-132280181 Lisa in Space on deviantart.com] Note: Lisa is seen in a pink sleeveless nightgown and puppy slippers for most of this fanfic. Music: Calling You - John Schneider, Restless in the Night - Lisa Lougheed Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting Simon and Jeanette have invented a de-aging tonic. And it ends up turning George and Nicole into babies. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer goes on a date with Ingrid. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Adventures-In-Raccoon-Sitting-135910978 Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting on deviantart.com] Note: 12th Raccoon/Chipmunk crossover Music: I Care for You - Stephen Bishop The Haunted Lookout Tower Coming in October... Characters * Bert Raccoon: One of the usual main characters. Lives in the Raccoondominium with Ralph and Melissa Raccoon. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the reporter. Slightly clumsy at times. His love for peanut butter has not left him either. * Broo: Originally owned by the humans, Broo now lives with Bert. * Ralph Raccoon: Lives in the Raccoondominium with his wife Melissa and his friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the editor. * Melissa Raccoon: Lives in the Raccoondominium with her husband Ralph and her friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the photographer. * Lisa Raccoon: Bert's girlfriend, and Ralph and Melissa's niece. Is a superb basketball player. Becomes best friends with Sophia and Michelle. Her favorite singer (besides the Chipettes) is Lisa Lougheed (the person who voiced her) and claims her singing voice is like her's. As of the 20th fanfic, Lisa has been seen wearing her basketball outfit () more often, as Bert says it looks good on her. * Bentley Raccoon: Lisa's little brother and Ralph and Melissa's nephew. Originally had a crush on Michelle, but is now dating Penny. Bentley is still an expert on computers. * George Raccoon: Bentley and Lisa's father and Ralph's big brother. Host of "Chef Surprise". * Nicole Raccoon: Bentley and Lisa's mother and George's wife. Has a French accent. * Schaeffer: Large sheepdog owner of the Blue Spruce Cafe. * Cedric Sneer: New head of Sneer Industries, with his father, Cyril, as his partner. Lives at the Sneer Mansion with his father and his father's dog, Snag, his wife, Sophia, the Pigs and the Bears. * Sophia Tutu-Sneer: Cedric's girlfriend, whom he eventually marries. Becomes best friends with Lisa. Has various adventures, involving her birthday and being accidentally turned into a giant. * Cyril Sneer: Cedric's father. Originally a tyrant of a tycoon but changed his ways, having partnered up with Mr. Knox in the fight against pollution for a better world. However, Cyril now has an uneasy relationship with Alvin of the Chipmunks and Brittany of the Chipettes, who sometimes play tricks on him. * Snag: Cyril's vicious Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever. * The Pigs (Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd): Cyril's henchmen. Their relationship with their boss hasn't changed since he changed his ways, but he still considers them his best employees. * The Bears: Cyril's additional henchmen. Their IQ is less than that of the Pigs. * Ingrid Bellamour: A movie star turned environmentalist whom Cyril fell in love with. * "Penny Raccoon": Bentley's classmate-turned-girlfriend. * Alvin and the Chipmunks: A musical group, consists of brothers Alvin (leader - guitar), Simon (bass) and Theodore (drums). ** Alvin Seville: Leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is always willing to help his friends, despite being a bit of a troublemaker. This troublemaking streak is what starts an uneasy relationship between him, Brittany and Cyril Sneer. Alvin does however have a good friendship with Bert Raccoon, whom he constantly beats in the Digimon Card Game (7 games in a row!). ** Simon Seville: Tallest of the Chipmunks, Simon has a IQ north of Einstein himself. He and Jeanette are constantly working together on various projects, one of the these being a Shrinking-and-Growth Machine which accidentally enlarged Sophia to 50ft in height for a day, and another being a formula made to make dead plants young again. ** Theodore Seville: Smallest, chubbiest and youngest of the Chipmunks, Theodore is also the nicest and shyest of his brothers. He has a big appetite, maybe even bigger than Bert's when it comes to peanut butter. * The Chipettes: Female counterparts of the Chipmunks, consists of sisters Brittany (leader - tambourine), Jeanette (keytar) and Eleanor (keyboard) ** Brittany Miller: Leader of the Chipettes, Brittany is definately the female version of Alvin. She can be a bit vain, and hates getting her hair and any clothes she has dirty. She and Alvin have an uneasy relationship with Cyril Sneer, added to the love/hate relationship she and Alvin have towards each other. She also seems to have an uncanny knack of knowing of kind type of clothing she and the others (as seen when she describes to Sophia and later Lisa what they wear) and usually gives nice compliments to them. ** Jeanette Miller: Tallest of the Chipettes, Jeanette is just as smart as Simon, although she is more timid and is more or less known as the "lovable klutz" of the group. She can be found with her shoe laces untied, her buttons askew, and one of her socks being wrenckled. Another characteristic is that she is constantly lossing her glasses if she happens to trip over something in a similar fashion to Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo. ** Eleanor Miller: Despite being the youngest of her sisters, Eleanor is more than capable of telling Brittany when she's wrong. She is also a bit of an athlete, capable of beating Lisa in basketball as seen in "The Cyril Sneer Story". * Lilly: The Chipmunks' Rossini puppy. Becomes good friends with Broo. * Mr. Knox: A Southern-accented crocodile who was Cyril's former rival and is now partner in the fight against pollution. * Lady Baden-Baden: A melodramatic hen who is Mr. Knox's wife. * Mrs. Suey-Ellen Pig: The Pigs' mother and a friend of Cyril's. * Mr. Mammoth: The richest person (rhinoceros to be precise) in the series. * Dr. Canard: A bird who is Cyril's doctor. * Nurse Peck: Irish-accent cat nurse who works with Dr. Canard. * Vinny: The Chipmunks' mother, Vinny is always around for advice. Minor characters * Mr. Barnes: Hollywood director who directs a "High School Musical" play with Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia playing the staring roles. * Danny: Young bunny around Bentley's age whom Cyril befriended before. * David "Dave" Seville: The Chipmunks' father and manager. Makes a cameo in "Sneer or Swim". * Chief Forest Ranger Dan: Makes a cameo along with his kids in "Sneer or Swim". * Julie: Dan's eldest child. * Tommy: Dan's youngest child, and Julie's brother. * "Curtis Raccoon": Lisa's old boyfriend from the city. * Mr. Willow: Owner of Willow's General Store. * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Main character in a video game, whom Michelle meets in a dream. * Shazza: Ty's girlfriend who is a dingo, real name is Sharon. Calls Ty "Possum". * Sly: Ty's older brother who was raised by Boss Cass. * Donna: Makes a cameo in Bert's dream sequence paroding "Doctor Who". Characters belonging to other authors * Michelle Raccoon: Female raccoon from the UK, belonging to Michelleraccoon. Becomes good friends with Lisa and Sophia. In "Slam Dunk" it is revealed that she played basketball back when she lived in the UK and helps Lisa to help form a team. Bentley originally had a huge crush on Michelle, but nowadays he thinks of her as another big sister. * Joe Raccoon: A raccoon who looks like Bert (with a green jumper with a yellow "J"), belonging to YariFazanax. He first meets his computer friend, Michelle Raccoon, in "What's Up Joe". Original series characters * Dave the Wolf: Delivery man of the Evergreen Forest. Villains * Imperial Commander Sneer: The evil version of Cyril Sneer from the other planet. * Pig Generals * Bear Soldiers * The Weasels (Smart Guy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid and Greasy): A notorious crime gang that specialize in robbing rich people from under their noses. ** Smart Guy: Leader of the gang, Smart Guy is a cousin of Robin Steel, a weasel who tried to rip off the Sneers once before. ** Psycho: The insane one, constantly laughing - recognizable by his unbuckled straitjacket and spike hair. ** Wheezy: Recognizable by his blue fur, his Tommy Gun and by his unusual smoking habits. ** Stupid: Despite being the strongest, he is the dumbest of the Weasels (as he first thinks Cyril Sneer is a pink elephant, and thinking that Sneer Mansion was the giant (Sophia) castle), also recognizable by his being fat and wields a bat with a nail on top of it. ** Greasy: Puerto-Rican, Greasy is the runner-up for leader, recognizable by his dark brown fur and green suit. * Boss Cass: Ty's enemy. In Michelle's dream, he plotted to rob the Sneers. * Frill Lizards: Cass' foot soldiers. * Fluffy: Cass' henchman. External links * The Raccoon FanFiction Series on DeviantArt.com Category:Raccoons Fanfics